Semiconductor memory circuits include, for example, static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), read only memory (ROM), and other non-volatile memory circuits. Usually, a memory circuit is designed to be functional at a nominal operating frequency throughout a certain range of temperature, such as from −40° C. to 125° C. The nominal operating frequency is usually the worst case operating frequency of the memory circuit.